Alexander "Alex" Edric Windsor
Alex Windsor is the illegitimate son of the billionaire Jason Windsor, the CEO of the Windsor Corporation. However he was treated as a true son none the less by Jason's wife Mrs. Windsor. He spent his life growing up under the tutelage of special trainers and teachers. He excelled extremely fast, but at the age of eighteen the life he knew transformed and placed him down the path he now walks. History The day Alexander's Mother and Father met was on May 4th, 1992. Mrs. Windsor had been out of town on business when Jason meet a beautiful gypsy by the name of Florica Tshilaba, who claimed she could see into the future. However Jason was more interested in carnal knowledge than any glimpses into the future. To him that day was no more than one more of his secret affairs that would go forgotten. Little did he know the impact that day would have on his life and the life of countless others. As for Florica, she knew better. To her she had been given a gift. A child that she protected until his birth. As soon as she was able to leave the hospital she confronted the billionaire as well has his wife. She did not beg or threaten, but simply offered an ultimatum. That she would leave and never be seen or heard from again as long as Jason and Ellen gave the child the life she could not. The one he dissevered. At first greatly angered Mr. Windsor threatened her to take the child and to stop harassing them with these lies. However Ellen was no fool and knew about Jason's lecherous side. She knew that this child was his and agreed to take the young boy into her care. Ellen spent her time making a place for the child in the manor and in her life while Jason spent his time making sure that the public and company thought that the child was theirs and that they had been keeping it a secrete. They ended up picking a name for the boy and making plans for his future. Alex was assigned a tutor to teach him everything he need to know to get his diploma, which he received at age 12 to the surprise of his father who then began to take an interest in him. He had teachers of all kinds come to teach the young prodigy. He excelled in all areas, but at the cost of any kind of social life. He earned degrees in Computer Science, Mathematics, Physics, Chemistry, Business, and Engineering to name a few. He had also learned to speak a few languages, and been trained physically, even holding a few black belts. He had been molded to be a perfect specimen physically and mentally. However everything changed on the day of his eighteenth birthday. Nightmare's of Youth Unknown to his father Alex had been plagued with nightmare's of what he believed was the future. His mother comforted him and tried to get him help, but no amount of mental evaluation or medication could prevent these dreams. Over the years Alex got use to the nightmare's and after he turned seventeen he stopped dreaming all together. This will be explained more in story. Physical Description Alexander is around six feet and one inch tall. He has short, shiny black hair and a pair of piercing blue eyes. He has a mesomorphic build and is in peak condition. He is both intimidating and attractive. Casual Cloths When not working or on "duty" he tends to where loose pants and a normal t-shirt. He has no intention of looking a specific way, but rather where's these things because if something where to happen to them during training or study. They are easily replaceable. Business Cloths When on business he means it. He wears an expensive black suit and a golden tie. Never any other ties and never a different color suit. Sentinal Outfit Still working on the concept. Trying to decide between a few ideas Personality Key Traits *Risk-Taking (Hidden Trait) *Seriousness (Both persona's) *Nonconformity (Both persona's) *Altruism (Hidden Trait) Positive Traits *Ambitious (Both Persona's) *Courageous (Hidden Trait) *Perseveres (Both Persona's) *Open-minded (Hidden Trait) Negative Traits *Distant (Both Persona's) *Secretive (Both Persona's) *Deceiving (Both Persona's) False Traits These traits are a kind of social mask he puts on when he is interacting in his real life. *Cynicism *Egotism *Narcissism Powers Training Based [http://powerlisting.wikia.com/wiki/Peak_Human_State Peak Human State]- (Level 4) Since as long as he can remember Alex has had his mind and body trained to the peak of his potential. A practice he still endeavors in. *[http://powerlisting.wikia.com/wiki/Peak_Human_Strength Peak Human Strength] (Level 3) *[http://powerlisting.wikia.com/wiki/Peak_Human_Speed Peak Human Speed] (Level 3) *[http://powerlisting.wikia.com/wiki/Peak_Human_Stamina Peak Human Stamina] (Level 3) *[http://powerlisting.wikia.com/wiki/Peak_Human_Sensory_System Peak Human Sensory System] (Level 3) *[http://powerlisting.wikia.com/wiki/Peak_Human_Durability Peak Human Durability](Level 3) *[http://powerlisting.wikia.com/wiki/Peak_Human_Intelligence Peak Human Intelligence] (Level 3) *[http://powerlisting.wikia.com/wiki/Peak_Human_Accuracy Peak Human Accuracy] (Level 3) *[http://powerlisting.wikia.com/wiki/Peak_Human_Agility Peak Human Agility] (Level 3) *[http://powerlisting.wikia.com/wiki/Peak_Human_Healing Peak Human Healing] (Level 3) *[http://powerlisting.wikia.com/wiki/Peak_Human_Reflexes Peak Human Reflexes] (Level 3) *[http://powerlisting.wikia.com/wiki/Peak_Human_Flexibility Peak Human Flexibility] (Level 3) *[http://powerlisting.wikia.com/wiki/Peak_Human_Combat Peak Human Combat] (Level 3) [http://powerlisting.wikia.com/wiki/Martial_Arts Martial Arts Master]- (Level 3) He has been trained in self-defense and Martial arts since he was 12 years old. *[http://powerlisting.wikia.com/wiki/Martial_Arts_Intuition Martial Arts Intuition]- From years of study of the Martial Arts Alex has gained the ability to quickly learn and even master new martial arts. He has a black belt in multiple forms of the arts including: **[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Tae_Kwon_Do Tae Kwon Do] **[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Aikido Aikido] **[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Jujitsu Jujitsu] **[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Ninjutsu Ninjutsu] **[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Capoeira Capoeira] **[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Muay_Thai Muay Thai Kickboxing] **[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Boxing Boxing] [http://powerlisting.wikia.com/wiki/Mechanical_Intuition Mechanical Intuition]- (Level 2): Not to the abilities full degree. This ability comes form study and understanding developed over years. [http://powerlisting.wikia.com/wiki/Business_Intuition Business Intuition]- (Level 1) He has a Master's Degree in business in addition to everything his father has taught him. Magic Based Omni-Arcanist- Alex uses his vast wealth and influence to gather as much knowledge of magic as he can. Alex may be mistaken for any one of the following practitioners: *'Seer' - One who uses Divination magic. *'Alchemist' - One who uses alchemy. *'Mage' - One who uses the energy present in the landscape. *'Sorcerer' - One who uses their own energies. *'Vodouists' - A person who practices Vodou. Technology Based To be listed as story progresses. Equipment To be listed as story progresses. Trivia *Alexander was inspired by a mixture of the hero's Batman, Ironman, and Dr. Strange. Many features of this character may resemble one of the hero's that inspired him. category: Human category: Good category: Anti-Hero category: Needs picture category: FSP-Universe 007 category: Blue Eyes category: Black Hair